


Потому что ты - единственное, что мне необходимо

by DieAhnung, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: G-PG 13 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reunion Sex, Reunions, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAhnung/pseuds/DieAhnung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: — Я здесь.— Если бы у меня все еще был Мьельнир, я бы снова положил его тебе на грудь, чтобы ты больше никуда не делся, —  наконец заговорил Тор, медленно и хрипло.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: G-PG 13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614319
Kudos: 16





	Потому что ты - единственное, что мне необходимо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cause you're all i need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082206) by [servicetopthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor). 



Локи быстрым движением поймал пробку от бутылки. Зеркало отразило это элегантное движение, что было странно, так как нервы Локи были на пределе. Он не мог понять, почему. Ведь это был всего лишь Тор.

— Я здесь.

Тор улыбнулся и молча уставился на брата. Секунды тянулись, и Локи подумал, что Тор чего-то ждет. Извинений? Заявления о верности своему новому королю?

— Если бы у меня все еще был Мьельнир, я бы снова положил его тебе на грудь, чтобы ты больше никуда не делся, — наконец заговорил Тор, медленно и хрипло. 

В груди Локи что-то сжалось и от звуков его голоса, и от произнесенных слов. 

— Тор…

Тор пересек комнату. Его ботинки стучали, и с каждым шагом сердце Локи ускорялось в предвкушении. Тор остановился прямо перед Локи, между ними едва хватало места для дыхания. 

— Ты — единственное, что у меня осталось, — хрипло проговорил он.

Локи первым обнял брата. Его разум кричал, чтобы он прекратил. Это была ужасная идея. Он должен был сбежать, когда была такая возможность. Но после ухода Одина и разрушения Асгарда Локи подумал, что сможет снова найти свое место рядом с братом. Король Тор и принц Локи, как было предначертано в тот день, который, казалось, был две жизни назад. Тогда его ужасно злила сама мысль, но теперь он надеялся, что это может быть возможно.

Тор немедленно обхватил Локи руками, каким-то образом притянув его еще ближе к себе. 

— Обещай мне, что никуда не уйдешь. Это все, что я прошу. Я... я не знаю, что буду делать, если ты...

Локи сделал шаг назад, чтобы посмотреть на брата. 

— Все в порядке, я здесь. 

— Обещай мне, — настойчиво попросил Тор.

— Я…

Тор выглядел так, будто его сердце растоптали. 

— Ты все еще притворяешься, что тебе все равно? Зачем?

Брови Локи сошлись на переносице. 

— Разумеется, мне не все равно!

Тор обхватил ладонью челюсть Локи. 

— Тогда почему ты хочешь уйти? Почему не можешь остаться? 

Локи почувствовал непреодолимое желание вырваться из объятий Тора. 

— Мне _слишком_ не все равно. 

— Мне тоже, несмотря на все твои выходки. 

Локи закрыл глаза. 

— Прости.

— Все в порядке. Ты же здесь. 

— Я здесь.

Локи открыл глаза. Тор был так близко, от него исходило приятное тепло. Руки брата обнимали его, и Локи больше не мог противиться своим желаниям. Они уже делали это раньше, едва достигнув совершеннолетия. Они никогда не говорили об этом. Им было неловко, даже когда выяснилось, что они не родные братья.

Локи наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать Тора. Тор быстро встретился с его губами. Локи не мог обещать, что останется. Но мог сделать другое: мог показать, как сильно любит брата. Он всегда будет помнить об этом. Когда, рано или поздно, он вновь покинет Тора, то всегда будет вспоминать. Воспоминания о том, как борода Тора царапает губы, как руки Тора исследуют его тело, останутся навсегда с ним. 

Каким-то чудом им удалось добраться до кровати, что было не просто, потому что они не хотели отрываться друг от друга. Одежда оказалась на полу, и Локи подумал, что, возможно, сможет дать Тору это обещание.

Тор задыхался и шептал имя Локи, как молитву, при каждом прикосновении. Может быть, в иной жизни им не пришлось бы потерять все, чтобы попасть сюда.

— Тор, — простонал Локи, приближаясь к разрядке. — Я останусь с тобой.

В глазах Тора Локи мельком увидел Валгаллу. Безграничное счастье. Это было самое прекрасное зрелище, которое он мог представить. Локи сделает все возможное, чтобы видеть его как можно чаще.


End file.
